Faraway Home
by featheredschist
Summary: Hulk has gone missing. Tony Stark is out to find him. When he does, is it the happy reunion hoped for? Could Hulk be happy where he is? Some movie characterizations, mostly comic. Angst, What If, character (minor, temporary) death, violence
1. Chapter 1

Faraway Home Chapter 1-Prologue

Disclaimer: Do not own, this is, in finest Marvel tradition, a What If story. Based in part on the Planet Hulk storyline of comics. WARNINGS: Cursing (c'mon, it's Tony), and fuzzy, comics science.

* * *

Tony Stark, billionaire inventor of Stark Industries, floated through space in a custom shuttle, trying to track the most elusive traces of his friend, Dr. Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk.

He'd found the original planet Richards had sent the Hulk's shuttle to, and was in orbit around that green, green world.

"Anything, JARVIS?" he queried his AI, who was scanning for gamma radiation. Tony rubbed tiredly at his face, scratching through the months' thick growth of beard covering his chin. He'd never let it grow so wild before, not since Afghanistan. It made him feel like a mountain man, scruffy and unclean.

"I detect no signs of Dr. Banner, or his alter ego, sir. This planet remains untouched by any creature other than the ones already native there," the crisp, British accent of the AI normally soothed Tony. Right then, he was only frustrated at the lack of results.

"Dammit Banner! Where the hell are you?" he snarled, pounding a fist against the spaceship's console.

"Sir, I have detected a wormhole anomaly approximately 5 light years away. I cannot be sure from here if it is stable," JARVIS volunteered on the heels of his outburst.

"Plot a course K, and drop another message capsule. Fucking Fury got it wrong. Tricky Dicky the Stretch can suck it too. Hulk never made it to his prison planet. Tell Rogers to make the break, and whatever he breaks on the way out, I want pictures." Tony stood up from the console, and pilot's chair, and headed to the back of the main deck. "I guess we need to restart the sleep chamber. Oh, send a separate capsule to Pepper. She needs to employ Plan Delta for the company. Hope the LMD is up to the task."

He palmed over a door sensor, and walked through the opening to the rear of the craft. Not built to his usual preference of sleek lines and flashy tech, it was cobbled together, part relic from the early Soviet days of space flight, and part nightmare from a 1960s sci-fi book.

A pair of metal tubes dominated the far end, one with a clear lid standing up at an angle, revealing the cushioned interior. The other remained shut and dim.

Tony walked to that tubular contraption, and sat on the edge. "Wake me when we get there, J," he ordered, swinging his legs up into the capsule, and laying back into the mattress.

"Of course sir. Sealing Cryotank One, now," JARVIS replied triggering the programs that controlled the cryotank. The lid slowly lowered over Tony's prone form until it was able to lock into place.

Tony was injected with a sedative, rendering him unconscious before the tube was slowly filled with a mix of liquid nitrogen and liquid hydrogen,* quickly cooling and ultimately freezing his body to halt the aging process while the shuttle traversed the stars. Even under warp** power, it took time to travel to different solar systems.

Tony was preserved, lights all over the flight cabin turned off as JARVIS took full command of the shuttle's helm and input the commands to leave the pastoral planet's orbit, the solar system it existed in, and went to warp. The AI calculated a 15 year window to the new coordinates at the shuttle's best possible speed.

* * *

* - I did the best I could looking up cryogenics. It's an inexact science, still best fitting speculative fiction novels. This is a comic book universe, so the things we believe aren't yet possible, are very possible.

** - Warp flight – faster than light. What else are you going to call it?

Final AN: This story balances on the premise found in Planet Hulk, a comic series out of the pages of Incredible Hulk from 2005, starting with the 4-issue series called "Peace in Our Time". Our story's canon remains valid through "Armageddon", and I won't tell you where it diverges, as that's revealed in the story itself. Won't you join me on this ride? It promises to be fun, and short! (This time)


	2. Chapter 2 Things Change

Faraway Home Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own these characters, or most anything resembling comic canon. The plot is mine. Please don't sue over an overactive imagination!

AN: Violence! Blood loss, character death (maybe, and definitely), Hulk rage

* * *

And so it came to pass, the Green Scar overthrew the Red King, taking the crown for himself, and the Warbound Shadow* as a warbride. Now proclaimed the Green King, the Hulk settled into ruling Sakaar.

His own Warbound, created in the days when they fought in the Arena, were his trusted lieutenants. He used them as envoys while he created a new ruling council. In between his new, royal duties, he actively wooed his bride, hoping for a full, lifelong partner and co-ruler. This was, after all, his new home.

Caiera Oldstrong, former Shadow guard to the Red King, smiled at her husband's latest gift. It was a jeweled necklace strung with the fangs of a Devil Corker*, and a nod to Hulk's fighting prowess. As if she needed more proof of that than witnessed by her own eyes. It amused her to think he needed to prove himself, and she wondered who he was getting 'dating advice' from.

Her hand idly fingered the fang that hung directly between her collar bones as she listened to the latest rants and rambles of the old council. Hulk was out of the residence, attending to more clean up of the capital in the aftermath of the war that had ended a bare month ago.

"As you can see, Most Excellent," the priest before her wound up his speech, "The outlier tribes need missionaries to hear the Word of the Prophet. I thank you for your time." The elderly man bowed low and retreated 5 steps before turning his back on the dais and moving to the side.

"Respected Elders," Caiera began, and got no further.

A shrill scream of defiance shattered the peace of the throne room as a huge, dark, multi-limbed shadow plummeted from the ceiling.

"DIE OLDSTRONG! kik My people! Avenged!"

The shadow dropped onto Caiera, who tried to fling herself out of the way. Her center of balance was off, and she couldn't figure out why. It would have to wait, she needed to focus, now.

The shadow resolved itself into the form of Miek the Unhived Warbound, an insect like being, with 4 arms, and a large, chitinous shell. He bore 2 swords, one each in a single hand as he dropped, clicking in anger. Caiera managed to leave the throne, and drop off the dais' short rise to get some distance between herself and the bug. Miek spun off the stone seat, and advanced on Caiera's retreating form. To their shame, Hulk and Caiera had not mounted guards in the throne room, and there were no weapons nearby, having been forbidden in their presence.

Miek advanced, swords weaving back and forth as he menaced the gray colored woman. She thought fast, trying to come up with a way to stop him. None of the Elders or priests would be of use, their fighting days long since past.

"Miek? What is going on?" Caiera asked, confused, hoping to stall or distract the insect man.

"Two Hand must suffer, as Miek. Kik Miek alone, no Queen kik So Two Hand must also be alone! He will return to war, as is proper! Kik kik" the insect rasped out, mandibles clacking angrily. His eyes were wild, but focused. Miek dropped the slow stalk and sprang at Caiera, swinging one sword in for a fierce, diagonal slice across her torso.

She raised an arm to call up her Old Power, but it didn't respond. She did not have time to wonder about it, as she slowly collapsed to the floor.

Miek slashed Caiera across the torso, cutting a deep line from right shoulder to left hip. Gray tinted, blue blood gushed as she fell back. Finally the Old Power reacted, and Miek was surrounded by a metal cage that formed from the ground beneath the bug's feet.

The cleric rushed forward and knelt at Caiera's side, attempting to stop the flow of blood with his vestments. "My Queen, you must take the stone!" he cried.

"Holku...must wait for..." she gasped out, sinking back to lay flat on the ground.

"My Lady, there is no time. We will inform His Grace immediately. Please, you must do this!" the cleric insisted.

With a fading sigh, Caiera let the power emerge and her gray skin took on a darker, harder cast. The Old Power cascaded over and within her, turning her to stone. The blood slowed to a trickle as the stone skin hardened, the slash appearing as an ugly ripple separating her clothes. Her last conscious thought before slipping into sleep was 'He will be angry that my necklace didn't survive'.

Miek laughed gleefully, thinking he had succeeded in bringing about the next apocalypse that would light Sakaar up in glorious battle. He would have the Worldbreaker, or he'd die trying. He was happy to have listened to No-Name and Elloe, apparently as blood thirsty and restless as he. He was unconcerned at his predicament, and relaxed, going so far as to drop the swords he still held.

The cleric kneeling beside Caiera began to pray. Another elder shook himself out of his shock and ran for the door to summon aid. A runner took off for the capital, attempting to find the Hulk.

An hour later, Miek was jolted awake by the sound of raised voices.

"Hulk, he must be questioned! There must be some reason..." that voice was Hiroim, the Shamed. He was Hulk's right hand.

"There will be bug guts all over that room, Hiroim!" Hulk growled.

Miek grinned. He'd succeeded! Hulk would take the warpath again! He stood up, eagerly awaiting the sight he craved.

Hulk stormed the throne room, the doors bouncing off the walls and one half dropping to the floor with a resounding crash. Hiroim, Korg, and Elloe followed behind, trying to reason with him.

"Go carefully, Green One, this mess doesn't ring true," Korg rumbled soothingly.

"Miek happy for chemming. Sadness and anger. Kik Much anger in the chemming. Is excellent," Miek called to them, mandibles and beak held open in a facsimile of a smile.

"Bug! What did you do?" Hulk demanded, setting a hand on the cage holding the insect.

Miek thought he'd be freed and proudly proclaimed, "Miek did. kik kik Hulk return to the warpath. Not peace. Never peace. Not made for peace. Kik kik My Queen dead, your Queen dead. Now, war."

"No bug. You made a mistake. Now." Hulk's hand fisted, and pushed the cage into itself. The stone and metal creaked ominously. "Who else is involved?" His rage was not yet all encompassing. It waited, impatiently, for the right spark to fan into a blaze that could well destroy everything he'd built so far.

An air of anticipation settled on the group of warriors and remaining Elders as they waited to see if Miek had acted alone. No-Name had finally slithered in, and was listening intently to Miek, waiting to see what the bug would do.

"Miek's alliance kik kik with Elloe and No..." he didn't finish. No-Name flew the length of the room to impale Miek twice – throat and chest – killing him instantly. Hulk roared and made a grab for the Brood beast*, snagging it by the tail. He whipped No-Name like a rag doll, bouncing the chelatinous flying snake off the tiled floor. He then spun it in a tight circle to slam it into a nearby pillar. The Brood was already dead when it impacted the pillar. The serpentine body slid to the floor with a sick crunch.

While he dealt with that, Hiroim took hold of Elloe by the shoulders and told her quietly, "Confess, and I will end it before he does." She nodded, and told him everything. Hiroim listened, blessed her in the way of his people, and snapped her neck. When he released her head, she gave a slight sigh and crumpled to the ground.

Hulk went to the stone shape of Caiera and knelt beside her.

The Elder moved away, murmuring, "Be at peace, the Prophet is here."

Hulk looked to Hiroim, sadness dimming the rage, but unable to douse the flames completely. Hiroim stepped over the cooling body of Elloe and approached his King warily.

"Hulk? She's not dead. The stone form of the Shadow Oldstrong protects us. Lets us heal in safety. She'll be fine," he tried to reassure the green giant.

Hulk turned back to Caiera, reaching out with his hand to caress the granite plane of her cheek with 2 extended fingers.

"Move her to our chambers. She does not need to remain here for everyone to stare," he grumbled, clenching his hand into a fist as he stood up. "Warbound, we're going on a bug hunt," he snarled, striding from the throne room without a backward glance.

Hiroim quickly bent down to Caiera, and touched her. Using his minor Old Power, he scanned the Queen and immediately sat back on his heels, shocked.

He lost precious minutes before he could gather his wits. Ultimately, he had to rush to catch up to his King and fellow warriors.

* * *

AN: Warbound Shadow – according to the comics in the Planet Hulk line, Caiera was bound, as in promised, and I think, something involving her powers, to the Red King. She was his personal guard, and apparently dealt with many tasks relating to his security. By the time we meet her in the comic, she's sent after the Hulk and his own Warbound.

Devil Corker – resembling something of a cross between a lava beast, and a squid. Very nasty creature. Hulk defeated one (or more) in his time fighting against the Red King.

Brood/No-Name – a species that has crossed the Marvel-verse in comic form at some earlier point in time. No-Name had no sex, no name, and thus, is referred to as 'it'.


	3. Chapter 3 Rage

Faraway Home Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of Marvel. I do not make any claims to them outside of the ideas of my stories. Please do not sue for an overactive imagination (comics are partly to blame)!

I have it it mind to continue this idea into a new story, bringing the family home to Earth. There's more involved, but this is the basic idea. If you think you are interested, drop me a line?

AN: Warnings for canon typical violence, an angry Hulk, racial genocide heavily implied, but with a potential fix-it.

* * *

Hulk went on a rampage.

After leaving the castle, he quickly crossed out into Crown City, heading straight for the ghetto of partially underground living tunnels inhabited by the remnants of the Bug People.

Korg the Kronan had seen the green behemoth moving and went after him, though he had no hope of bringing the massacre to an end. Stoically, he bore witness.

Hiroim appeared, running towards him, shock evident on his face, eyes bulging and nearly wild, mouth open, forming words that Korg couldn't understand.

The Shadow was shouting, "Korg! Stop him!"

Surprised, Korg started forward, calling for the Hulk's attention. Hiroim joined him, breathing hard from the run down from the palace.

"He must...be stopped," the Shadow panted, hands on his knees as he gulped in air, "All is not lost."

"Hulk! Hear us!" Korg called, voice like a rockfall. The sound rose above the screams of the injured and dying, echoing through the tunnels like a benediction.

Hiroim caught his breath, and then went after his King, moving carefully among the dead, dying and surviving beings. He murmured prayers over the dead as he walked, granting peace to the unfortunate.

He caught up to the Hulk in the depths of one of the tunnels, torchlight flickering and casting horrific shadows against the walls.

"Holku*! Please, hear me! Oldstrong lives! Your queen will survive this heinous attack. Please, cease your rampage and calm your anger," Hiroim called, repeating himself in the attempt to bring the Sakaarson* back to himself.

Hulk slowed his forward progress, the words hurled at him penetrating the red, murderous haze.

"What is this, Shadow Man?" Hulk growled, one fist raised as he turned to darkly eye Hiroim, to see if this one too, would plunge a dagger of betrayal into what was left of his heart. Gore dripped from his clenched fingers as he stared at the Shadow. Bugs took the opportunity to flee when Hulk ceased his forward movement.

The gray man stood unflinchingly tall before his King and offered a small, meaningful smile, and open, raised hands. "Peace, my liege. I speak true. The Oldstrong survives. She heals within the stone skin. And, of great import," he paused, the tiny smile growing beatific and large. "There is a new life spark!" He practically crowed the last, knowing it was exactly the news Hulk needed to hear.

_In the darker days of the rebellion, on late watches, the two of them had discussed what life had offered them thus far. One thing had always come up in Hulk's personal narrative. "I do not always get what I want, and that is a family, and peace. I have never been left alone long enough to find if such things are for me. And I crave it so," he had informed his trusted lieutenant. This news would be the balm he so desperately needed._

Hulk was indeed shocked. He staggered, jaw going slack, the rage abruptly draining from him, leaving that unknown feeling, hope, to surge to the fore. **He was not this lucky**. He sagged against the wall, making the carved rock crumble under his weight.

"Truly? Hiroim, please," his voice trembled. He slumped forward, lacking the strength to stay upright, even against the rock wall. He shuddered with the release of adrenaline.

"Yes, Hulk. The Oldpower cannot lie. Come, let us return to the palace and let these people alone," Hiroim said, offering the Hulk his hand. He cast no judgment, knowing the reach of rage in his King's mighty form.

"I have committed a great wrong here, Hiroim," Hulk whispered, reaching for the lifeline offered to him. That Hiroim did not shrink back or flinch away was important to the Earthling. His rages were legendary, in terms of sheer destruction. Fortunately, since winning free of the Red King, they'd been fewer. Especially with Caiera's love and calming presence. Hulk knew he'd hastened the demise of the Bug people. Without a Queen, the population would not be renewed. Banner woke long enough in the back of his mind and latched onto the problem to gnaw on for a diversion. Hulk knew if an answer was to be found, Banner would find it.

"I know. Korg will deal with it. No one blames you for the berserker rage*. Come," Hiroim gently tugged on the large, leathery green hand, simultaneously pulling Hulk upright and out of his fugue, into the light. They slowly made their way back to the surface. The horror of Hulk's rampage was beginning to sink into his mind. At one point, he had to turn from Hiroim to vomit the contents of his stomach. The nausea didn't really subside, but left him unsettled and uneasy.

Korg had begun to bring the survivors assistance from the rest of the city. Reds and Shadows moved among the resting Bugs, lending aid where necessary. Healers had arrived, and moved among the injured and dying, offering respite as they could, and occasionally giving mercy as necessary.

"Get them whatever they need, Korg. Anything. I," Hulk told the large rock man. He didn't know how to apologize and Banner was silent in his head. Both were horrified that their anger was still so easily triggered to an all consuming tsunami.

Korg just smiled grimly and offered a tiny bit of peace, "I will see to it all, Green One. Go with Hiroim now."

Hiroim led Hulk back to the palace, taking less crowded avenues so they were unimpeded by other citizens.

"Hiroim, how do I even begin to fix this? Should I even remain King?" Hulk asked softly, his eyes glazed over, brows drawn low. He did not fear being overheard, but he spoke quietly from lack of heart.

"I am sure there's a way to repair the damage done. Are you not the one who improved the filtration of our water? Are you not the one who opened the primary school to all beings?"

"That was..."

"You are the same person, whether large and green, or small and pink. The mystics are fascinated."

Hulk smiled a little. "I still don't know why I survived that bomb."

"Perhaps you just don't see it yet, my friend. We here know why, and praise the Ancestors and the Prophet for your coming, every day."

They reached the baths under the palace, where Hiroim dismissed all the servants, wishing to serve this great being who had fought so hard for such a simple thing as a home. He quickly stripped away the leather armor from Hulk's body and nudged him into the large, steaming pool of water. Hulk went without complaint. Hiroim washed his King, gently removing the gore from his body and some of the pain from his soul.

He left Hulk to soak and find a new equilibrium, and checked in with Korg, who was just returning to the palace.

"Well?" Hiroim asked, directing Korg to another bathing chamber, well away from Hulk. He did not need this additional burden, yet.

"It is not as bad as we thought," the Kronan rumbled, divesting himself of his loincloth to slip into the warm water.

"Oh?" Hiroim prompted, joining his new lover* in the pool. They washed each other, reconnecting after the horrific day.

"Mhm. There were only 300 of Miek's people in those tunnels. And our Green Scar managed some restraint. Only half that number is injured or dead. The healers believe they won't lose anyone else tonight," Korg explained, working stubby fingers over Hiroim's shoulders and back.

"Oh that's good," the Shadow murmured, but whether for the news, or Korg's ministrations, Korg didn't know.

A few hours later, Hiroim gathered Hulk, dressed him in flowing red fabrics, and escorted him back to his Queen.

Outside the carved doors, Hulk balked, the horrors of the day flashing before him once more.

"I can't," he groaned, despondent, placing his head in his hands.

"We needs must see her. If only to give you proof of my words," Hiroim said, opening one leaf, and waiting.

The statue like, recumbent form of the beautiful Caiera had Hulk stop yards away, suddenly afraid, and deeply ashamed. She had done so much for him in the short time they'd been together. He credited her influence as a balm to his rage, and the help she gave in figuring out what he truly wanted from life. To see her like this, still as death, was heartbreaking. He could feel the rage surge, like a tide. Knowing she somehow lived, confused the green man.

Hiroim watched quietly, letting Hulk set the pace of this encounter.

"Oh my queen, light of my life," Hulk moaned, pained. He shook his head, as though trying to dispel the vision, the reality before him. He moved slowly closer to the bed where she lay in state, and collapsed to his knees. With a trembling hand, he touched her cheek and forehead. She was cold, and rock hard. This stone form would take getting used to.

"Hiroim, can she forgive me?" His voice, normally deep and loud enough to rattle windows, was weakened, and quiet.

"Yes, Great One, I believe she will. There is a linking I can create, bonding your thoughts to one another for a brief time. It takes much strength, but this I would do." And in a series of movements that reminded a certain physicist of a Star Trek reference, Hiroim reached out to both beings and cupped their heads at eye level. The connection formed, sending Hulk's awareness into a gray tinted dreamscape wholly different from the mindscape he used to interact with Banner. Here, he was alone in an oppressive, cave like place, beginning to feel trapped until a warmth stole over him, one he knew very well.

"Caiera," he sighed, a wealth of conflicting emotions flooding him, tinting the gray-scape in a dull rainbow of colors. The warmth tightened around him, and to his mind, it felt like nothing more than a hug.

"Beloved?" The response was less a spoken word, and more a cascade of imagery, from the first moment they met, until just before the attack. The emotions that both buffeted and buffered the Hulk were immense as a star, and enveloped his whole being, serving to relax him, and remind him of home.

He groaned, soul wounded. "My heart, my all. When?"

"Not long. Look," and the sensation of movement startled his senses. "Look at what we have created."

Tiny, infinitesimal motes of energy danced around the connected consciousness. Just a pair orbited, like electrons in an atom. These blends of himself and his Queen shone with the light of the sun, and filled him with such joy that he thought his heart might explode, and his feet never touch the ground again.

"Caiera, I..."

"Hush, husband. The only stigma lies on those already dealt with. We will discuss it more after I return."

Hulk had to be content with that as Hiroim dissolved the connection. He leaned forward and gently kissed Caiera's forehead.

"Once you've recovered, go help Korg. Resettle the Bugs on the border of the wastelands. There's a cave system they can turn into their own village," Hulk told an exhausted Shadow. Hiroim nodded and left him alone as soon as he was able.

"Heal quickly Caiera. You are the only thing that stays the rage," Hulk murmured to the still figure of his wife as he settled on the floor beside the bed and bowed his head to rest.

Weeks passed mostly uneventfully. Hulk kept working on a few problems outstanding from before the attack. Hiroim and Korg moved the Bugs to the edge of the wastelands, using Crown resources to settle them comfortably in a new town.

Several Shadow clerics kept vigil over Caiera, monitoring how fast the wounds closed, as well as the health of the twins. They allowed the communion between King and Queen every 4 days. Any less was too stressful on Caiera, and too draining on the clerics. Any more, and Hulk's temper became noticeably shorter.

The weeks turned into months, with Hulk having to find an outlet for his increasing rage. Hunts against the Wildebots* and some of the larger wildlife Sakaar boasted. The palace, and even the Bugs, never ate so well. Hulk also made sure the Bugs were easily able to cultivate their new lands, even going out to pull a large, double plow for a few days. He knew Banner was still working on how to prevent their extinction, but the limited matching sciences strained the genius' ability to perform a miracle. Hulk spent time at his shuttle, allowing Banner free rein to try and solve the problem.

Hulk had another session with Caiera one evening, four months after the attack. Hiroim was responsible for maintaining the connection once again. He settled on his knees on the mattress between the recumbent forms of his friends.

"Hiroim, if I have not said it, thank you," Hulk said, emerald eyes looking up into the worn, gray face above him.

"It is my solemn duty," the Shadow replied, placing each of his hands on their foreheads.

The gray dreamscape enveloped Hulk's consciousness once more.

"Beloved" The emotions surrounded him in the now expected, but no less needed, warmth and lessened his temper.

"Caiera" They shared their love and attempted to make contact with the twins, reassuring them of the love felt by their overjoyed parents, and that they were not stressed by the continuation of the stone sleep.

An hour later, Hiroim pulled back, slumping over in exhaustion. Hulk blinked open his eyes, relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Hiroim?"

"I am well, my liege. Tired. Good news from the Oldstrong?"

"Yes! She should come out of the stone sleep today. Call Korg, I want to stay with her."

"I will call the clerics as well." And Hiroim slowly levered himself off the bed, and made his way out of the room.

Hulk shifted into a sitting position, and prepared to wait.

A serving girl came in during the vigil, bringing food and drink. She quietly left everything on a short, stone plinth beside the bed, and retreated.

Four hours after his communion, Hulk noticed the first signs of recovered life. The stone skin had paled and was cracking as Caiera started breathing again, with deep slow movements of her ribs.

A few clerics entered the room, on their usual half hour check. Hulk pointed out the progress of Caiera's return and watched the clerics as they moved to assist. Twenty minutes after they began, Caiera was blinking black eyes at her beloved husband.

"Holku," she whispered, voice grating and catching after so long unused.

"Caiera." He reached out and gathered her into his arms, finally getting to hold her safe. He was overwhelmed, and quietly cried into her hair. She reached up and pulled him down to gently press her lips to his. His arms tightened around her.

Hiroim came in, and dismissed the clerics with gracious thanks. He requested a midwife to attend the Queen from then on.

"Sakaarson," the clerics murmured to Hulk before bowing and leaving. Hulk didn't pay them any mind, focused solely on his beloved.

Crown City celebrated the return of the Queen, and the news of the imminent births of the heirs. The palace itself relaxed, knowing the Green Scar had his guiding star beside him again. Korg and Hiroim had done all they could to ferret out any remaining pockets of rebellion. The Warbound finally grieved at their diminishment.

The assistance given to the Bugs helped them regain a level of stability, even as Banner worked as often as allowed to solve the problem of their extinction. Neither Banner nor Hulk wanted to be separated from Caiera for long, but she refused to be coddled.

She regained her strength, but refrained from martial training until after the children were born.

They had another 5 years of peace before the wormhole above the planet became active again.

* * *

AN: 1st & 2nd asterisk – Holku is one of several variants on Hulk's name, and Sakaarson is one of the titles.

3rd asterisk – Well, he should be. But this is the world I have given him, and it will bother him for awhile. He is an honorable being, under the rage, and knows what he did was wrong.

4thasterisk – Yes, Korg and Hiroim fell in love. Comic "Incredible Hulk" #619, the Chaos War, Feb 2011. I moved the time table up, to suit the story. (And yes, it's a throwaway moment)

5th asterisk – Wildebots are a race(?) of beings, robots, that roam the desert wastelands of Sakaar. Don't know much more than this.

I've BS-ed my way through the powers attributable to the Old Power, which appears to be an earth type magic, or at least, that is how it reads to me.

As to the violence, it needed to occur, being a moment to show that Hulk is still quite capable of the rage he's canonically known for. But in the previous version of this chapter, I didn't have a solution on offer, to keep the race from extinction. I believe it to be possible, just don't know how, short of 'tossing estrogen on it' like gas on a fire. I'm not an entomologist, so I can't even speculate. I'll probably gloss over the fix in another chapter, or another time. Points to anyone who noticed some other throwaways.


	4. Chapter 4 Intruder

Faraway Home Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Do not own Incredible Hulk, "Planet Hulk", or any characters you see within. Maybe a few OCs. Please don't sue because I have an overactive imagination and wanted to share the madness.

Warnings: None

* * *

Five year have passed, and Hulk has welcomed twin sons to his small family. He delights in watching them grow and learn. Even quiet, sullen Banner finds a measure of joy reflected from the great, green man.

Peace has enveloped the entire planet, for the first time in 50 years*. Not a utopian society by any means, but a balanced theocracy that Hulk rules benignly, Caiera always at his side.

Banner had been successful in figuring out the problem of looming extinction for the Bug people, and had helped them restart their civilization. It didn't erase the horror of the attack, nothing could, but it helped.

One night, the wormhole blossomed at apogee* and a bright object hurtled through. Sky watchers tracked its trajectory, and a mounted force followed it to the Maw*. A young Red page ran for the palace to take warning to the Green Scar.

The shuttle bumped to a landing, kicking up a long plume of dust. A red, metallic humanoid form emerged from the steaming hull. A lava vent exploded beside the shuttle, knocking the mechanical being to its knees. A monstrous form appeared, tentacles waving in the air, tasting the particles on the breeze.

"JARVIS, what the hell? What was that?" a mechanized voice complained loudly.

"I cannot scan this being, sir. Too much interfering radiation," was the frustrated, electronic reply.

"Dammit. No way to tell if he's even here if the place is glowing on its own. Does the translator work?" the robot voice continued, sounding frustrated.

"No Mr. Stark. Incoming biological signals."

"Even better." The red and gold armor turned to face the oncoming hoard of gray humanoids on power sleds. Stark held up his hands in what he hoped was a universal sign for "unarmed". Bright blue-white disks glowed on each palm.

The lead guard, wearing green and silver armor, waved a polearm in the robot's direction and barked incomprehensible words. The remainder of the squad surrounded the robot, all pointing similar polearms at the intruder.

"Look, I don't understand you!" he yelled, frustrated, "I'm looking for someone, huge, green, angry?"

Neither speaker got anywhere.

An hour after encountering the robot, the royal barge hovered into view, both the King and Queen aboard. They wore cloaks against the cool night air, hoods in place as they stood midship. Hulk used a spyglass to take in the situation before anyone touched ground.

"Oh fretz," he grumbled, lowering the glass.

"Husband?" Caiera asked, touching his forearm in concern.

"I know that man. He's from Earth." Hulk sighed. He wondered why he'd been followed, and by that traitor of all people.

"Shall we take command? Take him into custody?" Caiera recommended.

"I'll talk to him, find out what's going on," Hulk replied. "Lower the gangway!" he called to the crew.

They descended the swaying gangway to the orange sands, kicking up puffs of dust as they made their way to the circled guards.

"Your Majesties! Our honor to serve. This being came through the wormhole, and appears to be alone, though we cannot gain access to its ship," the commander saluted when the pair stopped about 10 feet away.

"You've done well Commander. The Green Scar will deal with the stranger," Caiera said, dismissing the guards to watch from a further distance.

Hulk moved past the ring of guards, towards the newcomer, cloak flapping as he walked. The guards bowed, still threatening with the polearms, backing off as he passed them. They followed silently behind their commander, moving to a small, dark hill that afforded them a place to watch the proceedings, and defend their rulers.

"Well, you just had to track me down, didn't you?" he growled, pacing a wide circle around the red and gold armor. "Not content with lying to me, shooting me into space, you HAD" he emphasized with a deeper growl, "to harass me in my new home, my new life." His eyes glowed bright, face scrunched tight as he frowned at his former friend.

"Banner?" the synthesized voice tried to respond. Another, louder, rumbling growl silenced him.

Hulk was teetering on the edge of anger, and the rapid clenching of his fists was the most obvious sign of how close he was to losing control. Caiera watched, impassive. If this stranger meant Hulk harm, she would deal with the remaining pieces of the robot when her husband was done tearing it apart.

"Banner has no place here, there is only me now," Hulk snarled. It was largely untrue, but Banner had no interest in the outer world, other than the family. He had spent time out, when the children had been born. One, that they had named Skaar, had looked sickly, but with his expertise they quickly discovered that he harbored two forms like his father. One appeared easily twice the age and size of the other, and that younger form also seemed much weaker and smaller than even normal Shadow children. The other son, Hiro Kala, did not have the second form, but had inherited the full measure of the Oldpower, often taking the stone form when he was being disagreeable. Banner had had to explain to Caiera, Korg, and Hiroim about all the ramifications, and they were able to teach the nannies how to work around the surprises.

"Hulk" Stark breathed. The man inside stank of fear, and worry. Hulk snorted, and shook his great head, continuing to stalk around the almost quivering being.

"Why did you come?" Hulk finally stopped, standing to one side. Caiera automatically shifted to put the robot between them. He gave her a slight nod of appreciation. They had trained to fight together, and accomplished much with nary a word spoken between them. It was oddly comforting to Hulk, knowing that, without question, he had someone at his back in all things.

"I need..." Stark started, then shook his head, "WE need, you back home." He worried. How was he to convince them to come home? Be with him?

"I AM HOME!" Hulk roared, the rage briefly erupting as he leaned forward into the blank, gold face plate.

The armor collapsed to its knees, Stark chanting denials, "No, no, no..." The voice faded after only a few minutes. He remained kneeling, head bowed, trying to deny the truth that had echoed through Hulk's words.

"Husband?" Caiera called. There was a faint gasp from the robot, another whispered denial.

"Yes my queen." Hulk visibly made an effort to calm down. He had to contain the rage, otherwise he'd never get his answers if he destroyed this creature. "You'll come with us to Crown City. At least we'll be comfortable while we discuss this. I imagine the armor must remain, otherwise you'll die quickly, but horribly." Hulk grinned a rictus, thinking that was possibly the best news he'd had since getting the first report of Iron Man's arrival. His heart, Banner's heart, still bled from their betrayal orchestrated by his so called friends, and abetted by this man, someone he thought he cared for, and cared for them in return.

"All right. Um, the ship?" Stark agreed, looking up into Hulk's humorless face.

The rapidity of the robot's agreement worried Caiera. Who was this creature that Hulk harbored so much anger towards? There was more to it than simple anger. What did it mean that it was here, now? Hulk shook with the barely suppressed rage as the robot regained its feet and waited. She could only hope that he would not regret this early softness.

"The ship will be towed to the crash site of my own. Perhaps, if necessary, you will find enough to repair yours to return to Earth." Hulk led the way to the barge, Caiera at his side. The robot clumped along behind them, the guard commander left behind with his squad.

The trio walked up into the barge, and Hulk gave the commands to grapple the ship below and then to get underway.

* * *

AN:

1 – 50 years, rough estimate of rule for the Red Emperor, who took over (assassinated his father) from the previous emperor. The one killed by Hulk was a child/teen when he became emperor.

2 – apogee, furthest point of orbit around an object. Like a satellite from Earth.

3 – The Maw, gladiatorial training facility. Sort of in an active volcano's caldera.


	5. Chapter 5 Answers

Faraway Home Chapter 5

Disclaimer: same verse, same as the first!

Warnings: None (not responsible for feels)

AN: This is the last one folks! Hope you enjoyed this brief foray into "What If" territory. It's been a blast giving our favorite Mean Green all the happiness. And seriously? I have more to write, so while this part is over, a continuation is possible. Let me know what you think of that idea!

* * *

Once at the palace, the trio made their way to a small audience room. Several Red and Shadow servants watched with undisguised interest at the brilliantly colored robot walking with the King and Queen.

Hulk handed Caiera to one of the low slung, gilt chairs before turning a glare on the robot as soon as the doors closed behind it. He claimed the other and lowered his large frame into the cushioned seat with a quiet sigh. Uneasy sat the crown, some days.

"Okay Tin Man, convince me," he said, using an old nickname from his previous life. He crossed huge arms over his chest, frowning.

"Well, it's like this," Stark began. He explained about the Illuminati, and how they, plus Nick Fury, had tricked Hulk into outer space to remove him from his original home world. Some of this was news to Caiera, who easily kept the surprise from her face. Hearing of this callow disregard these humans had for her husband, she was determined to make sure he stayed where he was needed, and loved. She was angry. This armor, this Stark, from a distant world wanted to excuse what that race had done to her King, her love, her all.

"I need to explain. This?" the armor raised and widened its arms indicating the situation, "This was not my idea."

Hulk grunted, clearly disbelieving him. "See, that's where you're wrong, Shellhead. A video played in that damn capsule. I saw YOUR face, along with Stretch, Strange, and the Panther. Stretch wished me a bon voyage. The rest of you just STOOD THERE." Hulk stood and stalked closer to the robot, menacing him with every inch of his 8' foot form.

The armor stood, unmoved. No one could know that he was afraid of even breathing for fear of triggering the Hulk to attack. He needed the evidence he'd compiled with the help of his AI to prove his case.

"I don't think my return will make those individuals," Hulk sneered, "very happy."

"My King," Caiera ventured to interrupt. "Perhaps it would be best to let the stranger rest? We can pick this up tomorrow." She needed to pull Hulk away, for both his sake, and the robot before them.

"A wise thought, beloved," Hulk replied, straightening his shoulders and turning away from the interloper to look at her. His entire face softened, and the intruder could see the love in his emerald eyes. She smiled at him, a quiet reassurance that everything was okay, and would remain so. That she would support his decisions, and always be at his side.

"We have a shielded guest room so you will be able to get out of the armor, Stark. Sen will show you the way," Hulk dismissed his former friend, confidant, almost lover. An older Red woman entered the antechamber and waited patiently near the door.

Hulk reached out to Caiera and tugged her to her feet once she'd grasped his hand. They only had eyes for each other, and it pained Stark deeply to watch. It appeared he'd lost all chances with his best friend.

Caiera leaned into the Hulk's larger body, wrapping one arm around his wide shoulders to put a hand on the base of his neck. She tilted her face up to his for a kiss. It was a searing kiss that melded the two of them together, a simple, daily reaffirmation of the depth of their commitment to each other.

The Red quietly cleared her throat, calling Stark's attention to her. She held a hand out, indicating the door, and he nodded. He was intruding now. The suit stumped out of the chamber, following the old woman, and leaving behind the royals. The Red servant led the armored man down several hallways and down a few levels of the palace, until it was obvious they were well below ground. They stopped at a plain brown stone door that led to a room that was more catacomb than bedroom.

"Here, sir. The Green Scar says you must be comfortable for the night. There are clothes on the side board for you to change, purified water for drinking and bathing. Unfortunately, our food is poisonous to the unadjusted. You will be taken back to your starship tomorrow for any provisions you might have," she explained, pointing out the features as she named them.

"How do you know my language? Only Hulk and that woman seemed to understand before now," he had to know.

"The great Holku has made it law that the palace servants know his mother tongue. There are nanites that otherwise allow us all to converse, and survive here," she admitted. It had been a project of Banner's, teaching first Caiera, then the Warbound, English, before several of the palace servants expressed an interest in the language. The children had begun their lessons not long ago.

"Really? Wouldn't it be easier to give me this treatment?"

"I do not claim to know how the Sakaarson wishes things done, until he tells me. I wish you a pleasant night. Either I, or another servant will be back in the morning," she bowed and left the man standing in his armor. Beneath the mask, he was quite shocked. He remained still for several minutes, digesting all the information he'd been flooded with, until his AI spoke.

"Sir?" the secondary mechanical voice, silent all this time, startled him from dark, stoic thoughts.

"Yeah, J, is it safe?" he asked.

"As safe as may be, sir. I have detected high levels of iron and lead within the walls. It appears to be a natural cavern, and yet, dug out in some places. You can remove the armor."

"All right, pop it then. Started to chafe hours ago."

The armor hissed as hinges and joints released their hermetic seal from around the body kept snug inside. The finger plates shifted, exposing thin, calloused digits. The plates continued to shift up the arms, retracting and revealing a toned muscular body that was pale from the long lack of sunlight. The upper body split and collapsed down over the shifting legs, allowing a rather rough looking human male to step out and away from the armor.

"Damn, that never gets comfortable, no matter what I do," he grumped, twisting and bending to try and loosen tight muscles. "Too old for this shit, J."

"Noted, sir."

Stark looked around at his new accommodations, taking in the details. The bed, slanted against one wall, draped in red and blue bedclothes, was mostly carved stone, with a plump mattress bag stuffed with he didn't know what. The color scheme carried over the rest of the soft furnishings, cushions, the rug and even the towels beside a stone ewer and basin that he assumed held the promised water. He went to the small table to look at the clothes folded there, and then moved to the shelf that held the ewer and basin. He poured a measure out so that he could wash some of the grime off.

"You should never have come, Tony," a slim, cloaked figure grouched as it let itself into the room.

"Bruce?" the man spun around, hands dripping with water, elatedly searching for his friend. "Oh God. I wasn't sure Hulk would listen."

"We almost didn't. Caiera," Tony flinched, nearly curling in on himself. "Convinced me to come talk to you. Sit down, and I'll at least give you my side." Bruce lifted the lined gray hood from his head and let it fall around his shoulders. He was tired looking to the other man, eyes shadowed by dark circles, and his hair exhibiting even more gray than usual. His appearance made Tony's heart clench.

"Damn, I've missed you," Tony said, approaching Bruce with his arms up and open, to draw him into an embrace. Bruce neatly side-stepped, shaking his head in denial. His expression didn't change. Tony's fell, along with his arms.

"No, Tony. I, I can't trust right now. Please, just sit," he whispered, arms wrapping around his torso, the large sleeves floating like wings.

"O...okay Bruce," Tony stuttered, subdued. He sat on the bed, scooting backwards to the headboard and leaning against the cool, hand carved stone. He wrapped his arms around bent knees, and propped his chin on top, waiting anxiously.

Bruce sighed, not knowing quite where to begin. He paced the width of the room, agitated. Several emotions flitted across his face as he moved.

Tony recognized at least fear, loathing, and anger each time he caught a glimpse of Bruce's beloved face. He'd missed him so much.

"Hulk already mentioned Reed's involvement. Fury was involved as well. Convinced me there was some HYDRA weapon in orbit and Hulk was the only one who could deal with it." Bruce sighed again, and stopped walking to lean against a wall close to Tony. It didn't appear he was aware of their proximity. "It wasn't a HYDRA weapon," he sneered, still very angry at being deceived, "Then they decided we were too dangerous to return dirtside. We ended up here. Hulk could handle this place better than I, so I gave up fronting except for specific cases. Caiera, and our experiences here, have helped immensely. Hulk and I understand each other better, and our life with Caiera is fullfulling."

His face softened with the mention of the gray skinned woman that Tony had heard referred to as "Queen". He shifted uncomfortably, tightening his white knuckled grip on his elbows, frowning a little. He'd have given up more than half of his company to have Bruce look at him that way. Releasing a small, forlorn sigh, he realized he'd probably lost that chance. Only, Bruce Banner made Tony feel more whole than he'd ever felt in his life. He had to convince him to return.

"What is she to you?" he asked, voice tight, and small. Bruce did sound happy discussing his life on this rock. He wondered if his other news would help bring him and Hulk around to returning to Earth. This man, so thin, but strong, radiated power and confidence he'd never seen on him before. So important now, so beautiful. It made his heart hurt as part of his mind cried at what would likely never be.

"She is our wife, mother of our sons." Tony's face whitened, his eyes widening in shocked disbelief. "I am," Bruce stopped for a minute, eyes going from dark brown to emerald green as Hulk made his presence known, "No, WE are happy. There's nothing back on Earth for us." A much larger, green tinted hand swiped through the air as he said that, cutting in its finality.

Tony flinched hard, eyes snapping closed as his head thumped against the headboard. "There's nothing?" he whispered into the tension, eyes still closed as though he could ignore the answer.

"No," Bruce said. "My..." Stopped, took a breath. "Our trust is shot Tony. And no one back there wants to see us again, much less accept that we could be different now."

"Not true," Tony tried, insistent, "What about Jen? Rick? That kid that followed you around like a puppy, Cho*? They won't miss you? Need you?"

"Need me? No," Bruce shook his head. "We endangered them. They can all go on to have regular lives, instead of constantly being roped into my problems, or," he closed his eyes against a sudden surge of worry for the people he'd left behind. "They don't need me anymore," he whispered, leaning fully against the wall. He hadn't thought about Jen or Rick in awhile. Mention of them brought back conflicting emotions

"Bruce, they miss you. But, well, that is not the only problem. One of the Gamma Mutants has them, or had them, since I haven't figured out how much time has passed," Tony looked ready to latch onto a new problem to solve, but Bruce beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter, Tony. Even if I went back to rescue them, who's to say Fury and Reed won't try again? And you? You still had a part to play in all this. And I don't know if we can fix that," Bruce pushed off the wall, and stood in the middle of the room, almost as if he'd change on the spot.

"It wasn't me there, Bruce, please believe me. JARVIS has been working over that damn recording since before we left, and we know it was faked. I was part of the Illuminati. Started it! I thought it would do some good to have oversight on the super crowd, but that? Never what I wanted. I left, so did T'Challa."

Tony knew this was his one last chance at this, and wasn't sure he was getting through to Bruce.

"We'll go tomorrow to the ships, fix yours. I'm sorry Tony, rest well." And Bruce turned to leave his former friend behind. Tony crumpled over, believing he'd lost at last, face fallen, and tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He refused to let them fall.

"I'm sorry too," Tony whispered, face tucked into the pillow as Bruce rippled and Hulk reemerged as they opened and passed through the door, closing it behind them.

Hulk wandered the quiet, nearly dark halls of the Lower Palace, deep in thought. Tony's reactions bothered him. It spoke of a weary heart, one that had hope to find solace after a long, arduous journey, like he had experienced over the years since he had first transformed. Except, it appeared as though Tony hadn't found the solace he craved, and instead had been rebuffed and broken. He needed to think, long and hard about what this meant, how it affected him, and ultimately his family.

Hours later, Hulk checked on his boys, peacefully sleeping as children with no worries did, and then made his way to the roof to watch the sunrise. As he stood in the enveloping, welcome silence, the sky grew incrementally lighter. Soon he felt the warm presence of his beautiful queen approach from inside.

"Husband?" she said softly in his ear, arms carefully wrapping around his shoulders. One did not sneak on her ferocious husband.

He always loved their contrast, his green skin against her gray. He found it soothing, and had come to cherish these quiet moments when they could just be together.

He sighed, and turned within her embrace, tilting his head down to kiss her gently. When they separated, he said, "This is not an ideal situation, my heart."

"Such things never are. Come, at least have breakfast with me, and we can talk about it." She led him back to their quarters, and they went to the low, stone table where they usually had at least one meal a day.

An arrangement of green and pink Eleha'al flowers* sat in a bowl at the center of the table, surrounded by plates laden with food.

"Sit, beloved, and tell me what concerns your heart," Caiera said, gently coaxing Hulk to sit cross legged upon the cushions. As he took his place, he deflated, slumping forward as his skin tone changed from healthy, glowing green to pale pink. Hulk let Bruce through, not up to figuring out this puzzle. His emotions were pretty straight forward, and this confusing maelstrom needed someone with more mental acuity than the behemoth claimed*

"Scientist?" Caiera queried, handing him a cup of water when the change was done. She rarely interacted with Banner, finding they had little in common outside of Hulk and the children. She had never grasped the difficulty Bruce had in understanding and accepting Hulk's existence.

"Caiera," he whispered, accepting the clay vessel with a smile of thanks. "I am sorry. I know this is usually Hulk's time with you, but he still doesn't quite grasp relationships well. Can't recognize certain nuances." They had come far, since arriving on Sakaar, becoming better acquainted with each other's thoughts and desires. But there were a few things Bruce couldn't get used to. Like Caiera. Her wholehearted acceptance of Hulk, and the depths of her love astounded him. Everything about their relationship eclipsed his old love with Betty Ross. And he couldn't see himself breaking this family apart because of something he thought he wanted.

"It is quite all right. You are as much loved as Holku." Caiera simply took up a piece of fruit and bit into it, savoring the juice and pulp.

He sipped his water, and contemplated what he wanted to say. "There's a feeling, something's not quite right here. Tony Stark would not go through all this effort to find me without strong cause."

"He was your friend before, correct?"

"Mhm, best friend, I suppose, besides Rick. Always willing to help, never asked for anything in return. Just, this Illuminati stuff. That a select group of heroes is keeping an eye on the rest? For what purpose? Are things that bad on Earth that he'd have to bring me back? He hinted that my cousin and friends were in trouble, but I don't know. I know Jen, she can manage for herself. But the others?" He shook his head, finishing the water and putting the cup down to eat some food.

Caiera finished the fruit and watched him eat for a moment, considering her opinion. "And what do you plan to do?" She wasn't worried he would chose to abandon them. They had a strong, good heart, and neither would leave her and the boys behind. She just didn't know what was best at the moment. They needed more time to consider all their options.

"I don't think I can go back. Too much ugliness to consider. It can't just be swept aside. If I did go back, I'd be endangering all three of you, possibly even Korg and Hiroim." She smiled, of course the Warbound would go where he led, even to a different planet.

"Take time to think of all your options, my husband. Regrets will do you no good. Today I can handle the needs of the people, while you work on this problem."

Bruce smiled back at her, putting his fork down. "It's a good start, thank you."

"Of course, now, come with me," she stood, taking his hand and drawing him up. She led him back to their bed, and reminded him of all he had gained in this place.

There would be time to deal with this Tony Stark, later.

Half a day later, Hulk finally got Tony out of the palace and they went to the shuttles. They barely spoke a single word to each other, outside of managing a series of diagnostic scans on Tony's ship to check its flight worthiness. Tony shared the videos from home, and the evidence he had amassed about Fury and Reed.

Hulk gave him access to his old shuttle, and Tony managed to find the crucial piece of information he'd been missing on final proof that Reed Richards and Nick Fury had conspired together to get rid of the 'dangerous element' that Hulk represented to them. There was a moment when another hero, Namor from the looks of it, made mention of the other Gamma Mutants, and whether the remaining heroes would be able to defeat them without the Hulk. Richards and Fury dismissed the Atlantian's concerns and went on with their plans. Hulk, in their opinion, needed to be removed if he could not be controlled. All that had led to where they were now, Hulk the ruler of a planet, married, with kids, and Tony Stark, desperately trying to glue a broken heart back together, again.

Hulk had even more to consider at that point.

Tony languished for a week, between repairs and spending time around Hulk and his family. He only got 2 more private audiences to discuss the decision that weighed so heavily on his friend's mind.

During the last, it was Bruce and Tony talking, sharing some of Tony's remaining supplies. They had reminisced about their time with the Avengers, before leading back around to the current issue.

"So?" Tony asked, trying not to shake from the fear and worry.

"I'm sorry," Bruce replied.

* * *

AN: 1 – Cho – Amadeus Cho, certified genius, and cheerleader for the Hulk. Believes Big Green can do no wrong.

2 - Eleha'al flowers – this plant only grows in the presence of Hulk's blood, which in canon, was the indicator that he was truly the Sakaarson.

Best if you listen to Adele's "21" and in particular, the song "Someone Like You", and overall, for Hulk as King, Coldplay's "Viva la Vida".


End file.
